


Home Again

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rex and Cody wait for Wolffe to come home.





	Home Again

“Wolffe should be here tonight,” Rex murmurs into Cody’s shoulder, burying his face in the soft wool of his sweater. Hevy has been knitting more, trying to get used to his prosthetics, and his stitches are getting better by the day. The one Cody is wearing is technically Wolffe’s, and it still smells of overbrewed caff and the cologne he picked up on Coruscant. It’s not the most pleasant scent, but for them, it smells like home and the man they love.

Cody nods, rolling over to curl up closer to Rex, sleep-warm and completely relaxed. “Missed him,” he hums, leaving a lazy kiss on Rex’s bare, damp shoulder, “Think he’s got the Pack with him this time?”

“Might have.” Rex knows Wolffe’s been missing his boys lately, even if he’s happy they’re exploring the galaxy for themselves. “Made enough food for half the GAR, just in case.” He grins in the darkness as he feels Cody’s laughter shudder through him.

“Better you than me.” 

“At least you admit your cooking is osik now.”

“I never said that-”

Rex can’t hold back his laughter, but he kisses Cody to quiet his arguments, pulling him closer when he feels a smile against his lips.

“What’d I miss?” Wolffe asks from the door, his arms crossed over his chest, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Us, I hope,” Cody shoots back as he sits up, holding out an arm. Wolffe flings himself into the bed, earning a yelp as he lands on both of them, but he kisses each of them in apology and greeting. 

“Always, cyr’ika.” Wolffe’s tone is tender and fond as he wraps his arms around them, closing his eyes. “Been too long since I saw you.” It’s only been two weeks, but they’ve all felt the loss, a temporary void where their lover should be.

With all of them grinning like children, they pull the quilts over their heads and settle in to recover the missing time.


End file.
